Chemistry Over Science
by Ankomaru
Summary: “It’s not true! You didn’t mean it! I know better than that!” she wailed.“Not…true? Not true! You don’t think I meant what I said last night!” He was trying to keep his temper in control. He wasn’t just angry…he was heartbroken.


**Yaay another Orihime Oneshot from yours truly!And I put her with Szayel, seriously, we need more stories with this couple! I just love Orihime's sweet nature and Szayel's sadistic attitude of greedy knowledge. Also, I would like to dedicate this story to all those people who's been reviewing my new story, "Stop Messing With My Head And Your Heart" Now, please enjoy!**

**Chemistry Over Science**

She felt sick. No, more than sick. She felt _**dirty**_. She disgusted herself before, but this was a new record of her stupidity. How could she have been so **stupid?** Stupid enough to believe that he had actually cared for her well being. Stupid enough to believe that he was her real enough to believe that he saw something more in her than just some entertaining, time consuming experiment. Stupid enough to believe that she could be **something** **special** to him. He actually gave her hope.

And yet, through this disgusting horror, she _**enjoyed**_ it. It was like a guilty pleasure, a salvation from her too innocent life. The electric shock that she felt go through her spine when she felt her fingers glide over bare and exposed flesh. The ecstasy she had when she felt his mouth roam wherever it pleased. There were no longer any rules or limitations to this 'game'.

"Are you ready?"

He asked her as though she had a choice, in which they both knew she didn't. He was **torturing **her. He was making her face the fact that she couldn't refuse. She had to be ready. The last rule was vanquished and the limitations were all eliminated. He had his right. His right to take away the only innocence she had left, to taint her with his sins.

Her response was nothing but a silent nod. He soaked himself in her slowly, allowing the pressure against himself and her tight walls to create an unspeakable pleasure. He savored the ecstasy he felt. It was too good. She gave a silent sign that it was okay to move now, and he was somewhat thoughtful of her feelings, being gentle at first, then more rough when she wanted it. His studies on the human emotions of a woman wasn't put to waste in this matter.

They knew it was close. It was so close, their bodies rubbing in friction, slick with sweat. With one thrust, they wear sent over the edge with mind numbing pleasure as they experienced the sacred moment **together.**

He collapsed at her side, and caught his breath. She turned to her right side, her back to him. She was almost ready to let her tears fall. Hadn't she felt so incredibly great just moments ago? Why did she feel like the exact opposite now? So…** dirty and used.** She was waiting for his command to tell her to get dressed and leave, and this thought only made her hurt more inside. Why wouldn't he tell her that, right? He had gotten to sleep with the desirable woman, so he no longer had any valuable use for her now. Was this little 'game' finished? She felt a soft sob escape her lips, though she was trying to hold it back. This was just a constant affair, but why did it hurt so much?

And as two, lean arms wrapped themselves greedily around her petite waist, the orange haired woman felt her mind go blank. And not too soon, did she feel a lean chest pulled up behind her against her back. She felt him move in closer behind her, and his soft breath blowing against her sensitive neck. She stiffened as she felt his tongue anke out of his mouth and fondled the soft shell of her ear. She shivered.

"Mm"

It was more than easy to tell that the man was tired, who wouldn't be after the activity they had finished not too long ago? But, other than his grogginess, there was another thing that she had heard. He was **content.** His next words shocked her, incredibly.

"**Aishiteru, Hime-chan."** He murmured softly as he lost himself to his tempting sleepiness.

Once she was sure he was asleep, she released her tears as they silently rolled down her soft cheeks. He had said it so casually, like he had said it so many times to her, though this was the first time. She really didn't know what to believe, because, when he had spoken those three simple words, they were covered with such a sincerity that made her heart pound with excitement.

**XXX**

The artificial sun of Hueco Mundo leaked through the thick satin curtains as morning slowly emerged. Orihime cracked an eye open as she slowly awoke from her slumber. She readied herself to get up from the bed, only to realize two strong arms were holding her down, keeping her against a body that could only belong to Szayel Aporro Grand.

As the memories of last night's activities flooded to her mind, Orihime could not help but blush. She tried to get up and off the bed quickly so Szayel would not be disturbed from his seemingly peaceful sleep. She had **tried** to. She was already sitting up when she felt the arms yank her back down to the elegant bed.

Nothing much about the position she was in earlier had changed, only now she was facing the handsome genius, and could see he was already very awake. She felt awkward, as he stared at her, and felt her cheeks burn up in embarrassment as she realized she was still nude. But even as she was, he didn't pay any attention to it, as he only tried to create eye contact with her, only having her move her head to avoid his intense gaze.

"It's still early. Why did you want to leave so soon?" So he was already awake when she had made an earlier attempt to leave, she had guessed. She didn't even know if arrancars required any sleep throughout their life. If you considered an arrancar a 'living being'.

Orihime thought up for an answer for the simple question. She hadn't even thought about it. Why **did** she want to leave? It's not like she would get in trouble or anything, considering that Ulquiorra was out on a long term assignment and that Szayel was her assigned caretaker for the time being. So, why did she want to leave? Was it embarrassment? No, it was… something else. She didn't want him to be disgusted by the actions that they had committed together last night. She didn't want him to think lowly of her. **She didn't want him to hate her.**

She dicided she didn't want to answer him truthfully.

"A-ano… I just wanted to get up." It was sort of the truth, wasn't it?

Szayel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so…? So you can walk huh?" He was humorous today, with his teasing tone.

Orihime blushed. "I-I can. Now please let me go. I'll get dressed and leave."

This reply only seemed to confuse the Octava Espada. Why was she in such a rush to leave? Was he not good enough last night? He tightened his encircled arms around her curvaceous waist, almost possessively.

"Eh, I don't really **feel** like letting go." He whispered. This surprised Orihime.

"Um, but Szayel, wh-what if someone comes in?"

" Ohhh, let those people be jealous." He smirked.

Orihime remained quiet for a second. She couldn't quite understand herself at the moment. Her heart was pounding in happiness as he openly hinted that he wanted her to stay, but was angered and frustrated that he had such a carefree tone. She couldn't tell if he was joking, or if he was just taunting her. She felt so damn confused. When she didn't reply to his little remark, he decided to get her attention as he kissed her neck. Surprised out of her mind, Orihime jumped up and fell off the bed, shocking them both.

Szayel was the first to break from the silent shock. He laughed. He laughed harder until he had to take a break to catch his breath. Orihime didn't find it funny. She was extremely embarrassed. Once Szayel had calmed down, he patted the spot beside him on the bed.

"Shall we continue?" He smirked.

Orihime didn't quite know how to response.

"If you don't mind, I am actually tired, and I'll just take my belongings and leave." She answered firmly, and gently, though it had a somewhat cruel tone to it. Orihime picked herself up from the floor and strode around the bedroom to collect her articles of clothing that was sprawled all around the floor. Orihime didn't hear the gigantic bed creak as Szayel stood up, nor did she hear the footsteps coming closer. In fact, she didn't know how close he was until he was right behind her. She swiveled around to face him, only to have him slam her up against the wall, his body up on hers.

With an instinct to protest, Orihime opened her mouth to ask the pink haired arrancar what the problem was, only to feel his lips pushed onto hers in an instant. She protested at first, trying to turn away, but lost all sense of thought once he pushed his tongue hotly into her mouth. He groped her breasts, and his hands slid lower down her body as the kiss became more heated, her hands lost in his hair, pushinf them closer. Her eyes snapped open once he touched her intimate bit. She pushed him away and continued picking up her clothes. He looked at her dumbfoundedly.

"What the hell!" he scowled lightly. He turned her around to try and continue their passionate kiss, only to have her push him away more roughly. He tried again this time cornering her into a wall, and everytime she tried to push him away, he grabbed both her small hands into his left one and pinned them above her head.

"Geez, what's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him angrily. She couldn't take it anymore, she just wanted to stop all her confusion.

"You want to know what's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! I'm stupid! I was stupid enough to talk to you, I was stupid enough to get close to you, I was stupid enough almost believe what you said last night,** and I was actually stupid enough to fall in love with you!!" **

He let go of her, shocked by her Grimmjow-like temper. She fell to the ground in uncontrollable sobs. She was crying her eyes out.

"What do you mean you were stupid enough to almost believe what I said?" He questioned.

"It's not true! You didn't mean it! I know better than that!" she wailed.

"Not…true? Not true?! You don't think I meant what I said last night?!" He was trying to keep his temper in control. He wasn't just angry…he was heartbroken.

"Stop toying with me! It was the sex! You just wanted the sex!" she screamed.

He seemed hurt by this comment. "What do I need to do to make you believe me?"

She snapped her head up to look at him "Just-!" He placed his lips on hers once again, kissing her hungrily. She froze. It didn't feel like a kiss though. It felt like he was trying to tell him something, through deep in his soul, deep in his heart. She finally kissed back.

He broke the kiss and gently grabbed her face in his hands. She did not avoid his gazr this time.

"Do you see now? That I did meant what I meant." He whispered against her lips. She could only cry as her heartbeat increased. He kissed her tears away lovingly.

"Th-then say i-it." She hiccupped. "Say it again."

He smiled. "I love you." He whispered. He pecked her lips softly with his own.

"I love you." He proclaimed yet again. Another kiss.

"I love you, Orihime." The kiss was longer. Their lips lingered.

She jumped into his welcoming arms as she fell onto him whilst they both fell on the floor.

"I love you too, Szayel…!" she felt like her heart would burst.

He smiled as she leaned down and for the first time, **she **kissed **him.**

**OWARI**

**Heehee how was it? I didn't want it to be too naughty. I hope y'all enjoyed it!Review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
